Her Man Behind the Monster: A New Day, A New Life - A New Path
by doctorfan90
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin struggle to conceive a child, and he turns to the only person he thinks can help, Regina. This is the third of my "Her Man Behind the Monster" stories.


He paced frantically around his shop. He had to have something that could fix this! It had been six months since he and Belle were married, and he still couldn't give her the one thing she wanted, a baby. Why was he able to get Milah pregnant when they weren't even trying, but with Belle, it was becoming such a difficult challenge? He wanted to have a child with her so badly. He would give anything to be able to make her happy. He started pacing faster as he continued to search through every object in his shop. How was it that Regina and Robin could have a child so quickly, but they continued to struggle? He could see the disappointment on Belle's face when she found out Regina was pregnant. They were trying every chance they had; usually multiple times a day. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He even stated going through the cabinets behind the glass counter where he keep his most powerful potions and objects, but found nothing. He screamed as he pushed everything off the counter, "Ahhhhhh!"

After hearing the racket, Regina entered his shop. "Everything alright, Gold?" "Regina, I need your help." She looked shocked at his request. "Me? The most powerful dark wizard of all time needs my help? With what?" He humbly replied, "How did you do it?" "How did I do what?" Regina asked, puzzled. "How did you get pregnant?" Regina smirked, "Well, when a man and woman love each other…" "I got that part!" he replied in a sharp tone. Rumplestiltskin walked towards her. "Belle and I have been trying to have a child for months, and so far, we have been unsuccessful. How did you get pregnant so quickly?" Regina heard the concern and frustration in his voice. This really was bothering him. "Belle won't let me use magic. With magic, I'm extremely powerful, but without it, I feel so helpless. Please help me, Regina. I just want to make Belle happy." Regina was completely taken aback by his request. He had never asked anyone for such a large request. And though the request would involve his child, he wasn't asking for him, but for his wife. "She won't let you use magic? Did she tell you why?" "Regina, you and I both know that all magic comes with a price. Neither Belle or myself want to risk seeing what that price is with our child's life." He shocked her with what he said before, but yet, he managed to surprise her again. Since when does the Dark One not use magic? Had he really changed? "Just name your price, Regina. I'll owe you a favor." Regina smiled. "You know what, Gold, you gave me Henry, and it is only fair that I return the favor." Rumplestiltskin was shocked at her reply. "Really?" Regina nodded. "Besides we're pretty much family. And if Henry ever found out that I could have helped his grandfather with this request, and I didn't, I'm sure he would be greatly disappointed." For the first time in days, Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Close your shop and come with me." Rumplestiltskin quickly obliged. "Where are we going?" he asked as he and Regina exited the store. "Where else?" she replied, "To my vault."

When they arrived, Rumplestiltskin became concerned. "Regina, I don't want to use magic. I promised Belle." Regina opened the door and then moved the casket which revealed the staircase down to her where she keep her hearts and her most powerful magic. "By the sound of it, she only told you that you couldn't use magic to make her pregnant. However, what I want to give you will help her get pregnant." Rumplestiltskin thought about it for a moment as he followed her down the stairs. "You have something that can help assist making her pregnant, but won't cause her to become pregnant?" She nodded, "Precisely. And the best part is, she will have no idea that you're using magic." Regina started looking through her chests and cabinets until she found the ingredients she was looking for and began mixing a potion. "This will let you know when the best times are for Belle to become pregnant. It will last for 30 days, so that should be enough time. Put this in her drink and the moment she consumes the potion, you'll see it in her eyes. They will be the brightest blue you have ever seen, and only you will see it. The bluer they are, the greater your chances of conceiving a child." She handed him the completed potion, and he took it reluctantly. "What's the price? All magic comes with a price." "The only thing I've heard is that if there is something else causing you to not have a child, you'll find out, and it might devastate you. But, if you thought there was something physically wrong and you went to see Dr. Whale, I feel you would feel the same way. And we both know magic is more powerful than science." He nodded. "It will be alright, Gold. I promise."

Rumplestiltskin decided to do something he never thought it would do, confide in Regina. "Regina, thank you. We've been trying for a while and it kills me that I haven't been able to give Belle the one thing she wants. Honestly, we're trying every moment we have, and it is so frustrating that we have been unsuccessful." "I appreciate that you're telling me this, but really, I don't need to know about your sex life." He smiled briefly and began to walk away. "Good luck." Regina hollered to him as he exited her vault.

On his way back to the shop, Rumplestiltskin ran into Henry. "Ah, Henry. Good to see you. How are you doing today?" "I'm good. Thanks for asking, grandpa. Oh, sorry. Do you mind if I call you that?" Rumplestiltskin smiled, "You can call me whatever you like, Henry. I'd say grandpa fits, considering you are my grandson." Henry grinned from ear to ear. "You must be excited about your mom? It's been a busy year for your family. You have a new uncle and now you're going to have a new sibling." Henry looked puzzled, "She told you?" Rumplestiltskin looked puzzled. "Henry, I was there when she told the town. She's already four months pregnant. She couldn't hide it much longer if she tried." "Oh, ah, yeah." Henry stated quickly as he began to walk away. "Bye grandpa." Rumplestiltskin thought about what Henry said for a moment. "Henry, wait." Henry stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?" "You weren't referring to Regina were you?" "Ah…" "Is Emma pregnant?" Henry looked down at his shoes, "Maybe…They were trying to figure out how to tell you. They know that it might be a touchy subject for you since my dad died and your history with Hook. And they just found out, so they weren't planning on telling anyone for awhile yet." Rumplestiltskin smiled, trying to hide his true inner anger, "We'll I'm happy for them. And I promise to keep your secret." Henry smiled once again, and ran off. He couldn't believe it! How was this happening? It seemed that everyone in town was having children except he and Belle. All doubt was now gone; he was going to give Belle the potion.

When he arrived, he was surprised not to see Belle. He looked in the kitchen and her favorite places to read, but no Belle. "Belle, are you here?" he asked as he walked through the house. When he entered their bedroom, he saw Belle still in bed. It appeared she had been in bed all day. "Belle, are you alright?" She rolled over and looked at her husband. He could tell by her eyes that he had been crying. He rushed to her side. "Belle, Belle, what's the matter? What's wrong?" he said with great concern in his voice. "Why isn't this happening for us Rumple? We've been trying so hard for a baby, but yet nothing is happening." Rumplestiltskin kissed her forehead. "I know Belle. I'm just as frustrated as you are." She grabbed his hand. "At least you have a family. You had a son, and now you have a grandson. Not to mention due to Henry, you now have Regina, Emma, Snow, and Charming, and their son, who happens to be named after your son, as part of your family. But for me, all I have is my father." Belle began to cry once more. Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on both sides of her face and whipped away her tears with his thumbs. "You will always have me, Belle. Please don't cry. It will happen for us. Sometimes, these things just take time." Belle briefly smiled. "Why don't you get out of bed and take a shower. I'll make some tea and then we can go out for awhile and forget about all of this for tonight." Belle nodded and he helped her out of bed and he kissed her forehead once again. She went into the bathroom as Rumplestiltskin headed to the kitchen.

He had just finished brewing dragonfruit herbal tea, Belle's favorite, and quickly dumped the potion into her glass before she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a navy blue top and light-colored skinny jeans. He didn't know what it was about her in blue, but he loved it. "I made your favorite. I thought it might help you feel better." He handed her the cup of tea. "Thank you, Rumple. You always know how to make me feel better." As she took the first sip, he waited anxiously to see what would happen. He smiled at her and he began drinking his tea as well. He continued to watch Belle drink her tea, but nothing happened. He looked down for a moment as he placed his cup back on the counter, and when he looked at Belle again, her eyes were as blue as the ocean. He couldn't believe it. The potion actually worked! And if here eyes where this shade of blue today, he knew they wouldn't have to wait long to conceive a child. He tried to hide his excitement, but couldn't. He had such a huge smile on his face that it even startled Belle. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm just really glad you like the tea." "Alright," she responded cautiously, "but I still think you're up to something." He wrapped his arms around her. "I was thinking about taking my wife out to dinner at Granny's for a burger, fries, and an iced tea. How does that sound?" She smiled. "That sounds wonderful." He was so happy to see her smile. It had been so long.

When they arrived at Granny's, they sat at their usual table. The Charmings, Henry, Emma, Hook, Regina, Robin, and his son were already eating dinner at the corner table. They were talking and laughing. When he looked at Emma's face, he could tell she was glowing. He figured it wouldn't be too much longer before the rest of the town found out, including Belle. Granny approached their table to take their order. "I haven't seen you two in awhile. What can I get you?" "Two burgers and fries and two iced teas." "Yes, thank you, Granny." Belle added. Granny wrote down their order and nodded. "Coming right up." And she walked away and went back behind the counter. As she left, Henry approached their table. "Hello, Henry. Looks like you're having a good time with your family." Belle looked back over her shoulder and Emma waved at her. "We want to know if you two would like to join us." Henry asked, sweetly. "Thanks, Henry, but Belle and I would like to have dinner by ourselves tonight. Maybe some other time." "Ok. If you change your minds, you know where to find us." Henry returned to his table. "He's such a nice young man. You've very lucky to have him as your grandson." Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Last I checked love, we're married, so that would make him your grandson as well." Belle stopped for a second. "Ha, I guess you're right. I'm his mother's age and I'm a grandmother. It just feels so…weird." "You'll get used to it. Snow White and Charming are about your age too, so you all have that in common. But look, all those people in the corner, they're not just my family, but yours too. Belle, as long as we're together, you'll never be alone." She leaned across the table and kissed him. "You know what Rumplestiltskin, you're right."

When they arrived back at their home, Belle was noticeably happier. Rumplestiltskin could tell this was the happiest she had been in weeks. Her eyes were still a bright shade of blue. He was glad to see the potion was still working, and he knew exactly how to make the night perfect. "Belle, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand and guided her towards their bedroom. When they entered their room, there was doorway leading to an upward staircase. "Rumple, where did this come from?" He walked her over to the doorway. "Come on, let me show you." He guided her up the winding staircase, which led to a library; an exact replica of the library he built for her in his castle, only slightly smaller. "Rumple, this is unbelievable. You did this for me?" He sat down on a wooden chair next to the table in the middle of the room. "I thought this might make you happy. I know you've been upset these last few months, and I wanted to do something to make you happy." Belle smiled. "Thank you."

She walked over to him and straddled his lap, and he grinned. "You are very welcome." Belle leaned down and kissed him passionately. He responded by kissing her just as intensely. He ran his hand along the side of her face and then slid his fingers through her hair before pulling her closer. Belle began running her hands up and down his chest. She unbuttoned his suite jacket and slipped it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor before she undid his tie. He felt her hands fiercely unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his torso, touching every inch of him. He couldn't take it any more; he needed to see his wife. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra, his favorite. Not only was it extremely flattering on her, but also it was slightly see-through. He then ran his hands up and down her back as Belle seductively grinned at him.

He slightly jumped as Belle began nibbling on his ear before kissing his neck. He knew exactly where this was headed, but they had been through so much the past few months, and he didn't want Belle to feel like she had to do this. "Belle, you've been through a lot the past few months. We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to." he whispered quietly against her ear. Belle stopped for a brief moment. "Rumplestiltskin, I love you. We will have a child someday; I know we will. But right now, let me show you how much I love you." Belle unfastened her bra and dropped it on the floor. He couldn't help himself from staring at her perfect breasts. They were just as prefect as she was, and he could feel himself getting harder for her. She kissed him again as he gently cupped her breasts with his hands. He loved when her nipples hardened from his touch as he moved his fingers against them.

His hands made their way down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them before he slowly lowered the zipper. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and placed his hand on her butt while his right hand traced the edge of her black lace panties that matched her bra. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling them so close together he could feel her heart racing against his chest. She wanted this as much, if not more, than he did.

Belle moved her hands around his shoulders as she pushed his shirt off his torso and down his arms before completely removing it. When his chest was bare, his figures continued where they left off. He inserted his thumb into the front of her panties until he found her sensitive spot between her folds. Belle slightly gasped as he started moving his thumb up and down. He couldn't believe how wet she was already. Yet, he was happy that he wouldn't have to wait much longer to make love to her.

When he could tell Belle was starting to reach her climax, he kissed her passionately. He removed his finger and began running his hands up her stomach before stopping to message her breasts. He knew Belle couldn't take much more as she quickly got off his lap took of her jeans and panties before undoing his pants. Before he could slip them off his waist, she was straddling him once again. Belle's hands went directly to his hardened manhood and she pulled him out of the fly in his boxers. He watched as she took him in her fist and began moving her grip up and down as he felt himself harden even more, which he didn't think possible.

He leaned forward and deeply kissed Belle as his tongue separated her soft lips. She immediately responded by intertwining her tongue with his. Belle released him and slowly replaced her hand with herself. He let out a loud groan due to the feeling of relief and pleasure he was experiencing as he felt her tight, moist walls around him. She began moving her hips up and down and he met every movement with a deep thrust. As they proceeded with this movement, he began feeling that he was starting to reach his climax. He could tell by Belle's breathing, she would come after him. He once again placed his thumb between her folds and began messaging her now extremely wet, sensitive area. Almost instantly, her walls around him tightened. He thrusts inside her a few more times as he continued the messaging motion with thumb.

Belle screamed out in ecstasy as she found her release and her juices ran down his manhood. Shortly after, he reached his climax and he spilled himself inside her. Belle collapsed against his chest and he tightly held onto her and stroked her hair. The past few months were so emotionally hard on her. Words could not explain how happy he was that he could finally make love to his wife with her enjoying it as well. With her so greatly wanting a child, making love seemed more like a job to Belle than in intimate experience with him. When he turned his head to kiss her head, he noticed she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. With a swift wave of his hand, they were back in their bedroom and sitting on the side of their bed. He slowly stood up and laid Belle down on the bed before covering her with a blanket. She smiled down at his peacefully sleeping wife and whispered, "Hopefully, it won't be long now, Belle."

A few days had passed and Belle's eyes still had their ocean blue color. He felt relief knowing that the potion was still working. As he finished taking inventory of his shop, he heard the front bell ring. When he turned around, he saw Belle entering his shop. The moment he saw her eyes, terror overcame him; her eyes were back to their normal color. "Rumple, is something wrong?" Belle asked with a deep concern in your voice. "You look terrified." He kissed her quickly. "No, nothing is wrong, sweetheart. You just startled me. Shall we go to lunch?" Belle pulled a brown bag out of her purse. "I thought we'd have lunch here today, if that's alright." Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Of course my love. Whatever you'd like." Belle began walking toward the back room. "Oh, and I would suggest changing that sign to closed." He swiftly closed the shop and went to join Belle in the back room.

Before Belle left, she helped him straighten his tie and fix his jacket, leaving no evidence of their intimate lunch date. "I'll see you tonight. I love you." she said sweetly before kissing him good-bye. "I love you too, Belle." he replied calmly, hiding the anger he was truly feeling.

As soon as Belle left his shop, he headed straight to Regina's office. Upon arriving, he saw her sitting behind her desk. With a quick swift motion of his hand, the doors slammed and locked behind him and he leaned over her desk. "I have a problem with the potion you gave me, dearie! It stopped working. You told me it should work for a month, but her eyes are back to normal and it has only been a few days." Regina looked shocked. "I don't know Rumplestiltskin. It worked fine for me. I don't know why it would have stopped working. Did you give her all of it?" He smirked and relied snobbishly, "Yes I gave her all of it." "Maybe it works differently depending on the person. I don't know." He looked into her eyes. "You're lying to me." Regina looked frightened. "I swear it lasted longer for me. I don't know why it didn't last very long. I'm sorry." He looked disgusted by her reply. "You should be. I should have just used my magic." He began storming out, but Regina quickly stopped him. "Rumplestiltskin, I wouldn't do that. Trust me on that. I don't know how the two types of magic will react. I don't want you to hurt Belle."

As the next few weeks passed, he continued to work on different potions in the back of his shop that might help Belle conceive a child. He tried to work quickly and quietly, making sure no one new what he was doing. Today, he was going to finish the powerful potion that he hoped would work. He was a fool to believe in Regina, and he knew he had to prove that to her. Suddenly, the bell above the front door rang. He quickly put away what he was working on and exited the back room. To his surprise, Belle was standing in the middle of his shop. "Belle, I wasn't expecting you here so early. We weren't planning on lunch for a few hours." She kissed him passionately. "You have a funny choice of words." He was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Belle sweetly smiled at him. "I'm pregnant." Tears began filling his eyes as a smile beamed from ear to ear. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Yes, I just got back from seeing Dr. Whale. I thought I was a few days ago, but I didn't want to tell you in case I wasn't." Tears were now running down his face as he embraced her. "Belle, I've never been so happy." Belle started crying herself. "I feel the same way." He kissed her on the side of her head as he ran his hand through her hair. Belle slightly pulled away from him. "Do you mind if I tell my father? I know he'd love to know that he's going to be a grandfather." He nodded. "Yes, of course." Belle kissed him and began leaving the shop when he stopped her. "Do you mind if I walk with you? I need to talk to Regina anyway." Belle held out her hand and he took it as the two left the shop.

The moment Regina saw him enter her office she got up from behind her desk. "Rumplestiltskin, I wasn't expecting you. What do I owe this pleasure?" He replied in a harsh tone, "You lied to me." Regina looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" She nodded. "I thought that news would be better coming from your wife than me. Besides, the person that should see your excitement when you found out you are going to be a father should be Belle." He held out his hand towards Regina. "Thank you." She smiled and shook his hand. "You're welcome." He turned and began walking out of her office. "Oh, Rumplestiltskin, if it's a girl, Regina is a strong name." He chuckled at the thought. "Don't go pushing your luck, dearie." She smiled at him as he left.

As he walked down the street back towards his store, he began thinking about how his life didn't involve as much dark magic as it once did. Did he really need to keep using his dark magic if light magic was getting him everything he wanted? All he knew right now was that Belle loved him for who he is and that in nine months, he would once again be a father. This was too much in-depth thinking for now; he had nine months to figure that out. For now, he was happy being the man he hadn't been in a long time, simply, Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
